All To Well
by Rainbor123
Summary: Leah remembers Sam. And then, she lets him go.


**I don't own Twilight or All To Well by Taylor Swift**

* * *

_I walked through the door with you, the air was cold,_

I was always cold back then, except when your arms were around with me

_But something about it felt like home somehow._  
_And I left my scarf there at your sister's house,_  
_And you still got it in your drawer even now._

To be honest, it's kinda creepy... We both have Imprints

_Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze._  
_We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate._  
_Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,_  
_And I can picture it after all these days._

We didn't care that we were lost. We didn't care that my Dad was probably waiting in my living room with my shotgun. All we cared about was the other.

_And I know it's long gone,_  
_And that magic's not here no more,_  
_And I might be okay,_  
_But I'm not fine at all._

I'm was OK in my physical state, better then OK, actually. I'm was/am in tip-top shape. Healthy as a horse.

It's my mental self that was not fine, not fine at all. My emotions were are all in disarray, and my heart was hurting.

_'Cause there we are again on that little town street._  
_You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me._  
_Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well._

I always loved the look you gave me. The day you met Emily, I knew you loved her, because you gave her a look stronger than mine ever was.

_Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red._  
_You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed_  
_And your mother's telling stories about you on the tee ball team_  
_You tell me about your past, thinking your future was me._

Those were the days. The days of worries that only included Sam, and the Wedding.

_And I know it's long gone_  
_And there was nothing else I could do_  
_And I forget about you long enough_  
_To forget why I needed to..._

Eventually, I Imprinted on someone. A leech! I ignored him the first couple years, because he already had someone, and I didn't want what had happened to me, happen to another girl. But then she left him.

_'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night._  
_We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light_  
_Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah._

I remember that night, it was after you had phased, but of course I didn't know that, when you snuck **(A/N is that a word? It is supposed to be the past-tense of sneak.)** into my house to get _food._ I heard you and came downstairs with a shotgun, ready to blow the intruder's head off.

_Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,_  
_And maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up._  
_Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well._

There was no blaming me, it was all you. You closed yourself off after you became a wolf. You pushed me away. People might ask where I learned to act aloof, well, I learned it from you.

_Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise._  
_So casually cruel in the name of being honest._  
_I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here_  
_'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well._

I was as bad as Bella! Except I didn't tune out, I got angry, and Sam _didn't_ find me. And that was the problem.

_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_  
_I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it_

My Pack brothers called me Bitch and Harpy, little did they know, I didn't want that. I just couldn't find the Happy Leah.

_After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own_  
_Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_

I remember our first Christmas together. I gave him a dream-catcher I had hand-made. Yes, like the one Jacob gave Bella, it's one of our traditions. Last night, I found it in a pile of cloth, and pictures of me and Sam on my front porch. I took out my lighter usually reserved for leeches, and lit the pile on fire. It hurt my heart to watch it burn.

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week_  
_'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me_  
_You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah_

I caught you thinking of it one day when we had to patrol together. I started yelling at you, because you have Emily now, and no matter how much I resented that fact, I wouldn't allow you to hurt her. I wanted you to give it back, but you wouldn't.

_'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so_  
_Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known_  
_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

All the memories were burned in my brain.

_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all_  
_Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all_

_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

But they are slowly getting replaced by memories of Jasper.


End file.
